


On The Fifth Day

by z1b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Drama Class, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z1b/pseuds/z1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a prompt on Tumblr from pimpstiel! Adam gets beat up by Michael & Lucifer, and Samandriel steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Fifth Day

**Adam had only taken** Drama because the guidance counselor wouldn't let him have another spare. It was an easy grade, marked more for attendance and participation than anything else. And as far as he could tell, participation wasn't really necessary either. At least, at the start it wasn't, but there came a week when Naomi decided that her class was going to try an experimental lesson in character building and development. 

The assignment was very simple--each day when they came into class, they were to assume their character, and she would tell them where they were, and the stage would be set up accordingly. Then they just milled around and did what their character would do for an hour. Most days there were a few scene changes, but they all led into each other; like the first day the scene was a restaurant, then a street, then a museum. They were warned what was coming so they could reason out why their characters were going around to the places, but other than that nothing was scripted. 

It was pretty easy and Adam had assumed a rather emo character that liked to drum his hands on things and generally ignore the world in favor of listening to music. For the class, he wasn't allowed to play music, but he did get to wear his headphones, and it went pretty well. 

That was when Samandriel decided to fuck it up. His persona was a girl, and a hyper-active one at that. Of course, as the days passed the 'girl' took an interest in Adam's drummer character, and they proceeded to date because realistically, Adam couldn't say no. His character was being asked out by a girl and though Adam could feel the beginnings of homophobia clawing at his chest, his character wouldn't have cause for that. 

As the days passed, holding hands and acting with Samandriel didn't spur feelings of panic or unease in him for long. In fact, it all became rather normal, to sit near him and pretend to admire some painting or discuss food that was not actually on the table. Adam found that he wasn't really homophobic at all. 

It was on the last day of the week, the fifth day of being in character, that Samandriel kissed him. It had been Lucifer's idea--or rather, Lucifer's character's idea, who was an Italian photographer (complete with a striped shirt, a red beret, and a really poorly drawn moustache). The scene that day was a park, near some memorial statue that was really a chair set on top of a table to look important. Lucifer had got them to pose in front of it, and he'd prompted them a few times before calling out in his overdone accent, "Now, a kiss!" 

Samandriel had laughed, and Adam had tried his best not to look alarmed, glancing over at Naomi in hopes that she would interrupt. She was watching the stage, but not him directly, and she didn't step in. Adam took a moment to hate his life as he thought of a good excuse not to--perhaps his character had AIDS? 

He didn't get long enough to think about it before Samandriel's hands were on either side of his face, and then there was a body pressed against his, lips meeting soft lips. 

In the back of his mind, he registered the flash of a camera, and he knew it could mean nothing good. But on the forefront, he was preoccupied with the male pressed up against him, and what he should do about it. His hands found their place on Samandriel's hips, but he only kissed back for a half second before he was pulling away, faking a smile for his character but feeling only nerves rustle in his chest. His heart was racing and it had no right to. 

Samandriel's face was too close, and as Adam stared into those blue eyes, the smile faded from his face slowly, replaced by a much more open expression. Samandriel was still smiling, faintly, and Adam could feel the gentle hands touching the back of his neck, the base of his hairline. 

"Very nice!" Lucifer cried in his very fake Italian accent. He made wild motions and kissed his hand, whipping his arm out to the side. "Magnifico!!" It was really obvious that he was trying not to laugh, when he had Adam and Samandriel's attention again. 

The bell rang through the studio, and the hands dropped from Adam's neck, space wedged between them as Samandriel stepped away. 

They didn't speak. Adam gathered his binder and ducked out of the theater as fast as possible. 

 

 **It was two days later** that Adam was cornered in the hallway when he came late to class. Lucifer and Michael had been standing outside the theater entrance, and when Adam walked toward them, they closed the wooden doors and crossed their arms. Lucifer was smirking, while Michael looking darkly disapproving. 

Adam wasn't intimidated. He shifted his binder in his hands and looked at the both of them, having a feeling what they were going to pull but at the same time assuming they wouldn't dare on school property. "What's up, guys?" 

"You're a fag," Michael spat, tactlessly. 

"Last time I checked, this was drama class. Do you think every actor who's played a gay character is homosexual? Lots of them are married to women, you know." Adam's tone was bland, unconcerned. Cheeky in its own right. 

"That wasn't acting, bro," Lucifer said, joining in as he pulled the familiar camera out of his jacket pocket. He pressed a few buttons and then turned it around, showing the moment after the kiss, when the two of them had been staring at each other. A moment that Adam hadn't expected him to catch on film. 

"You guys aren't that good at acting. The only reason he picked a girl character is probably because he was fucking queer for you anyway." Michael was saying. He uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. "But that's wrong," he said, "It's against the bible. Queers aren't allowed to be together, it's not how love works." 

"I'm an atheist," Adam told him. He looked at Lucifer boredly. "Can you just let me go in now? Honestly, this is stupid. Stop being childish." 

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Michael taunted, "You just want to get in there and go see your little boyfriend." 

Adam rolled his eyes and decided that enough was enough. He didn't have to stand there and listen to them going on about homosexuals, and he certainly wasn't going to attempt getting past them. There were other doors to the theater from the basement. 

Adam shrugged and turned around, heading down the hallway toward the stairwell. 

"That's it?" Michael called after him, "You're not going to argue? Tell us we're wrong?" 

"What's the point?" Adam called back, not turning around as his voice echoed too loud down the hallway. There weren't classrooms on this side of the building, only the swimming pool, gym, and theater, so noise wasn't going to interrupt any class discussions. The sports rooms were pretty well soundproof. 

He didn't have to turn around to know Lucifer and Michael were following him, and he didn't have to stop to hear the footsteps coming his way. He was nearing the end of the hall, but even going into the staircase wasn't going to make this any better. He slowed to a stop and turned around, dropping his binder on the floor and raising his hands as he kicked it aside. His hands balled into fists. 

"If you're worried about being a good Christian, I'm pretty sure it doesn't say anywhere that 'thou shall beat up the gays'." 

"God is forgiving," Michael answered as he rolled up the sleeves of his red hoodie. "He'll forgive me." He turned a hard glare on Adam. "But there are some things so disgusting even he won't forgive them." 

"Pretty sure I won't lose my ticket to 'redemption' or whatever with one kiss, but alright. Bring it, you homophobic loser." 

Michael moved forward and Adam was the one who threw the first punch when he got into range. It became immediately obvious, however, when Michael caught his fist, that he stood no chance here. And that was before Lucifer joined in. 

"Shit," Adam muttered under his breath before his face was full of fist and he went stumbling back. Lucifer must have moved because he was suddenly behind Adam, arms wrapping up under his arms to hold him still while Michael cracked his neck, looking deeply sadistic as he loomed in front. 

Adam spat to the side, glaring hard as he fought against Lucifer, trying to get free. As Michael moved closer, Adam took the chance to shift his weight onto Lucifer behind him, kicking up both of his legs to hit Michael square in the chest. He then brought his legs back and kicked them into Lucifer's, causing him to let go and Adam to tumble forward to the floor painfully. 

He didn't have to work hard to pull himself off the tiles because a hand fisted in his jacket and did the lifting for him, Michael only bringing him up high enough to aim another fist at his face. Only this time, before it connected, a hand came between them and Adam was shoved backward, out of the way. He tripped over Lucifer who was still on the floor, and as Adam fell back on the marble surface, he saw Samandriel standing behind Michael, hand gripping the back of his neck, thumb digging into the male's jugular. 

The look on Samandriel's face was one that Adam had definitely never seen before in their time spent acting together, and he sat up to watch in shock while Lucifer did the same beside him. 

"Don't you dare touch him," Samandriel growled, his voice low, holding more authority than his thin frame let on. His eyes were shadowed but his pupils were almost glowing with anger. "Don't even think about it." 

Michael held his hands up in surrender to both sides, not able to see Samandriel behind his shoulder but knowing better than to mess with a tone like that. The hand was removed from his neck and the bully stepped forward to pull Lucifer off the floor before the two of them jogged away. 

"This isn't over, queers!" Michael yelled over his shoulder, but the shake in his voice told the remaining two that it was definitely over. It might not stay that way in weeks to come, but for the moment, it was most definitely settled. 

Adam watched Samandriel step closer, and he wiped a hand over his bleeding nose before catching the other's offered hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. 

"Assholes," Adam said, unsure of what else to comment on. Samandriel had yet to ease into his regular carefree demeanor, but he didn't look quite as murderous as he had a moment earlier. Adam took that as a good sign, and he stepped away to pick his binder off the floor. An awkward silence fell over the hallway and the two of them stood there for a long few minutes, Adam looking at the lockers and walls while Samandriel stared at him. 

Eventually, Adam noticed the camera laying on the floor against the lockers, and he knelt down to pick that up too. He turned it over in his hand and held it out toward Samandriel, finally meeting his eyes. "Should we toss it? Or delete the picture and give it back to him?" 

Samandriel looked down at the camera, then reached out to take it. "I think," he said, before clearing his throat and repeating, a little louder. "I think I'll keep it." 

He looked up, and Adam got to watch the smile return to his face. 

This time, his own mouth echoed the movement.

**Author's Note:**

> if someone draws a lucifer in really corny italian clothes i will love you forever


End file.
